


future.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [24]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles wondered if in the future he'd ever told Logan the truth about his relationship with Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	future.

Charles wondered if in the future he'd ever told Logan the truth about his relationship with Erik. He'd said they were united fifty years from now, and he'd seen them both there when he had his conversation with his future self. But if Logan knew the truth, he certainly never let on that he did. When he got his telepathy back, it seemed wrong to venture inside Logan's mind, to see all the things that were yet to happen in his life. So he wondered if he and Erik truly reconciled, but he never found the courage to actually ask.


End file.
